Normal hair follicles cycle between a growth stage (anagen), a degenerative stage (catagen), and a resting stage (telogen). The scalp hairs have a relatively long life cycle: the anagen stage ranges from two to five years, the catagen stage ranges from a few days to a few weeks, and the telogen stage is approximately three months (Fitzpatrick, T. B., et al., eds., DERMATOLOGY IN GENERAL MEDICINE (Vol. I), McGraw-Hill, Inc., 1993, pp. 290–291; Sperling, L. C., J. Amer. Acad. Dermatology (v. 25, No. 1, Part 1), pp. 1–17 (1991)). Shorter hairs found elsewhere on the body have corresponding shorter anagen duration. The morphology of the hair and the hair follicle changes dramatically over the course of the life cycle of the hair.
During anagen, the hair follicle is highly active metabolically (Sperling, L. C., J. Amer. Acad. Dermatology (v. 25, No. 1, Part 1), p. 4 (1991)). The follicle comprises a follicular (dermal) papilla at the base of the follicle; epidermal matrix cells surrounding the follicular papilla and forming the base of a hair shaft; and the hair shaft that extends upwards from the papilla through the hair canal (Fitzpatrick, T. B., et al., eds., DERMATOLOGY IN GENERAL MEDICINE (Vol. I), McGraw-Hill, Inc., 1993). The matrix cells are the actively growing portion of the hair (Sperling, L. C., J. Amer. Acad. Dermatology (v. 25, No. 1, Part 1), p. 6 (1991)). At catagen, the matrix cells retract from the papilla, and other degenerative changes occur (Sperling, L. C., J. Amer. Acad. Dermatology (v. 25, No. 1, Part 1), pp. 13–14 (1991)). A column of epithelial cells pushes the keratinized proximal shaft of the hair upwards (Sperling, L. C., J. Amer. Acad. Dermatology (v. 25, No. 1, Part 1), p. 3 (1991)), and cell death occurs within the follicle (Fitzpatrick, T. B., et al., eds., DERMATOLOGY IN GENERAL MEDICINE (Vol. I), McGraw-Hill, Inc., 1993, p. 291).
When the hair follicle reaches the telogen stage, the existing hair has a club-shaped proximal end, and a small bud (a remnant of the epithelial column that is found in catagen) at the base of the follicle (Sperling, L. C., J. Amer. Acad. Dermatology (v. 25, No. 1, Part 1), p. 3 (1991)). A telogen hair will not grow further (Fitzpatrick, T. B., et al., eds., DERMATOLOGY IN GENERAL MEDICINE (Vol. I), McGraw-Hill, Inc., 1993, p. 291).
The pigmentary system that colors hair involves melanocytes located in the matrix area of the follicle, above the follicular papilla (Fitzpatrick, T. B., et al., eds., DERMATOLOGY IN GENERAL MEDICINE (Vol. I), McGraw-Hill, Inc., 1993, p. 292). Melanin pigments produced by the melanocytes flow along dendritic processes (Fitzpatrick, T. B., et al., eds., DERMATOLOGY IN GENERAL MEDICINE (Vol. I), McGraw-Hill, Inc., 1993, p. 292). The dendritic processes are phagocytized by the differentiating matrix cells that become part of the hair shaft; degradation of the phagocytosed material results in release of melanin granules into the cytoplasm (Fitzpatrick, T. B., et al., eds., DERMATOLOGY IN GENERAL MEDICINE (Vol. I), McGraw-Hill, Inc., 1993, p. 671), thus pigmenting the hair.
Alterations in normal hair pigmentation or growth may be caused by age, physiologic disease conditions, or injury especially, for example, exposure to ultraviolet-irradiation. The “graying” of hair, both normal (age-associated) or abnormal, is known as canities. Graying results from a progressive decrease in pigment present in the hair shaft, caused by loss of melanocytes (Fitzpatrick, T. B., et eds., DERMATOLOGY IN GENERAL MEDICINE (Vol. I), McGraw-Hill, Inc., 1993, p. 671; Gilchrest, B. A., SKIN AND AGING PROCESSES, CRC Press, 1984, p. 19). A decrease in the density of hair follicles is also associated with advancing age (Gilchrest, B. A., SKIN AND AGING PROCESSES, CRC Press, 1984, p. 20).
To date, the mechanism of melanocyte and keratinocyte injury, for example, from ultraviolet exposure or the aging process, has not been determined. Thus, little is known or available regarding a mechanism to manipulate the injury process to prevent cell death and thus prevent premature baldness or graying of hair or, conversely, to promote cell death and thus, unwanted hair growth.